


Warden Commander Love

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Relationships, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fifth blight and with the defeat of the mother. Jason Cousland searched for morrigan for his child and letting morrigan travel though the Eluvian. Jason and Alistair had a thing together during the blight but Alistair ended cause he became king, Now Jason travels to Krikwall for the wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is during 9:34 Dragon. and the beginning of act 2 in dragon age 2 but no qunari not yet anyhow be nice my first dragon age fic. Oh yeah if your wondering what Jason looks like here http://hellojohnmikaelson6.tumblr.com/post/150807518321/my-dragon-age-human-noble-his-name-is-leon
> 
> Chapter 7 will take place during dragon age inquisition but it is going very different.

 

Jason just arrived in Denerim he got orders from weisshaupt to go to the thaig that was found in the free marches. King Alistair had to do a meeting with the viscount at krikwall. Jason had to say goodbye to everyone at vigils keep mostly Nathainal howe his new boyfriend. Jason thinks to him self walking though the market district "me and howe feel in love during the mother incident then it was so sudden that king alistair wanted us back so I had to end it was so painfully three years together". Jason and Alistair broke up just after the landsmeet Jason still remembers it like it was yesterday.

Alistair walked in the room in arl eamons estate "well it's true i am king well not yet anyhow" Jason was happy "gratz now the archdemon" Alistair agreed walked up to him and embrace him in a hug and said "Jason we need to talk about us" Jason kiss Alistair but then Alistair pulled away "look now that i am king i have to marry a women and have a child" Jason could not believe this he was breaking up with him "why your king so what if your in love with a man you get to do whatever you want" Alistair smiled "yes i could but i a king i have Ferelden to run so i think it for the best that we end this and become friends".

Jason was crying tears is going down his cheek "so we have sex and you leave me for the kingdom" Alistair "yes Jason now the army is gathering at redcliff lets go" Alistair walked away. leliana was listening she came in and saw the warden crying and hugged him "Alistair is stupid for dumping you i am here if you want to talk always and forever after you helped me with Marjolaine." Jason went up to look at her "but how can i move on after a year with him" Leliana still in a embrace "after what Marjolaine did to me i felt the same way so i went to the chantry, But i am here for you".

Jason Made it to the docks and found the kings ship and got aboard and saw the king "Fancy a Drink Sailor" Jason bowed. Alistair was happy to see Jason after all these years "No don't do that we are friends" they hugged and then Jason feelings for him came rushing back "it is great to see you so where are you going, I was going to book passage on a different ship Grey Warden business". Alistair miss being a grey warden but he is king now "a meeting with the viscount and maybe another with Meredith" Jason sat down on a chair in the king quarters "mind if i tag along" Alistair smiled "yeah so me and you can make krikwall bow to Ferelden" Jason sighed "jokes have not heard that in years" they both laughed, the ship is now going out of the harbor of Denerim to the Amaranthine Ocean.

 

Meanwhile at Krikwall the hanged man 

 

Isabella is drinking at the bar then Hawke came to her and said "what are you up to" Isabella turned around and said "hey look who's here i heard that you, anders, and Justice that must be exciting. as they say two is company three is better' Hawke said "i love being with Anders and i will explain the good stuff later" Isabella laughed "really tell me tonight. we know about anders, what about Justice does he not get involved  or perhaps he thinks you to good of a person and isn't to smite you that would be a shame wouldn't it everyone deserves a smiting every now". Hawke Bushed "sometimes" Isabella sighed "Oh maker i am telling this to Varric see ya" she ran upstairs the hanged man Hawke just starting laughing.

Hawke sat down in the hanged man Anders came by "hey Gorgeous" Hawke got up and passionately  kissed anders "i came by to say hi to Isabella" they both sat down and ordered two Antiva brandy "and you didn't" Hawke took s drink of his brandy "yes i did i told her that justice gets involved during sex" Anders chuckled "well you made her day anyhow i came looking for cause i heard from stroud that king Alistair is coming to Kirkwall for a meeting with the Viscount and guess who is he is bringing with him the hero of Ferelden" Hawke remembered him barley they talk for a bit "really so what we should eavesdrop on the meeting" anders drank more of his brandy "you know it make sure to tell Isabella too she might help us get in cause there is going to be a lot of guards" hawke nodded but before anders left he gave hawke a kiss on his lips.

 

The kings ship in the amaranthine ocean heading towards krikwall

 

          Jason was checking his sword he got from ostagar he found, it was maric's sword he found in the deep roads. Jason got up to get a cloth to clean the sword off Darkspawn blood still on the blade dried up he soaked the cloth and now he is getting the blood off. it is not working Jason thought to himself "why am I trying to get this off i should be more focused on getting ready to meet shroud and the free marches wardens and helping them with the thaig hawke found." jason got out a map off the area that was shipped to him by Anders as a thank you note Jason smiled "well lets see i was suppose to meet shroud in the hanged man sounds like a poor tavern but it can't be  worse than orzammar Tavern maker i hated that place but it did have great ale" he run his fingers threw his blond hair "what a mess i better get my warden armor on cause you know the wardens would get mad at me it is in the orders" he began to put his rouge warden armor on.

Alistair is sitting is royal chambers in the ship, a guard came in "anything you need you majesty" the king sighed "no thank you" he was about to leave when the king "yes summon the warden commander to me" the guard saluted "yes your majesty". Alistair thought to himself "i should be clean with him about the real reason i dumped him years ago if not he would always carry the hate for the rest of his life".

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i trying to make this good but i have a idea about it but i hope it is great.

 

      When Jason finished putting his warden armor on. He went over to pick up Maric's sword "ah yes don't forget the weapon Alistair would kill me if i lost his fathers sword he gave it to me as a gift need it more than he does". A knock on the door "come in" it was one of alistair's guards "his majesty requires your presence" Jason sighed "alright i will be right there". Jason went out of his room then suddenly the taint in his body is starting hurting him he fell and became unconsciousness. He was in the fade there was a eluvian in front of him, he walked over to it. Jason saw what it looks like a dragon "I am Lusacan the Dragon of Night i have come to help you."

Jason could not hold back his excitement "you are a old god" Lusacan laughed "yes and i am not tainted" Jason was the first warden to ever speak to a old god besides the Magisters that entered the black city

      "why are you helping me" Lusacan showed him though the mirror the thaig that was found and a tower in the middle of nowhere "what is so important about those places" Lusacan said "the thaig has red lyrium it is very not good for mortals it makes there paranoid and fear ten times strong and boots their strength. the Tower the base of it holds my prison free me and i will be forever in your debt."

Jason turned away form the mirror " what do you get out of freedom destroy the chantry and what do i get out it to" Lusacan showed him his lover Alistair and Jason married and kings of Ferelden "I will help you get that and power, plus i can take the taint out of you so no calling and be immune to the Darkspawn taint" Jason can't do this a old god is preying on his desires

      "but i am a good man and how do i know your a demon in disguise i mean we are in the fade" Lusacan came out of nowhere and landed in front of Jason "this is proof enough i mean a demon it is nothing compared to my power" Jason bow to Lusacan "alright we have a deal" Lusacan chuckled "good but a few things before you go. One shroud knows about me the orders from Weisshaupt it not the thaig at all they need your help for the tower it is very highly guarded, traps, puzzles you name it and the wardens plan to kill me before i am tainted" Jason nodded "and the second thing." Lusacan gave a amulet to Jason "this is my amulet it will you pass most of the levels in the tower and some of my power is in it free to use and will let me speak to you" Jason nodded "alright so how do i get back" Jason woke up in the hall outside of his chambers and saw the amulet in his hands  "alright i hope i am doing the right thing here oh shit the king" Jason ran to the kings room on the ship. 

 

        Alistair was waiting in his room for like 10 minutes "what is taking so long he probably does not want to see me" Jason came the door  "sorry i am late i fell" Alistair sat back down "really i here i thought you didn't want to see me" Jason bow to Alistair "well i always want to see you call me here for a reason" Alistair cross his legs ' i have to tell you the truth about what happened 4 years ago after the landsmeet'.

Jason is now sitting in a chair in front of Alistair's desk "yes when you dumped me and crushed my heart" Alistair knew his hatred and anger would flare up "look i want to say i am sorry and" Alistair could not finish his sentence before Jason yelled at him "your sorry you dumped me i thought we had something to last but you were so quick to lose it all" Alistair sighed not again "I was king it would be inappropriate to take you as my lover".

Jason is pacing "you could have choose Anora and we live happily ever after you said it your self you are power hungry" that line hurt Alistair "i am not power hungry i thought i would be a better king than Anora" Jason point his finger in the air "i don't think so this royal bloodline and everything is get what you ever wanted a better life than your childhood you are a bastard" Alistair grew angry and went up to him and punched him Jason fell in the floor " how dare you say that to me" Jason got up "you lost your chance with me i moved on i had someone."

Alistair said with fiery passion "get out i am not in the mood to talk' Jason put his hands up "fine but not without a parting gift" Jason went up to Alistair and kiss him. Alistair was mad but still didn't break away from the kiss instead he kiss back passionately Then Jason stopped and said "don;t you wish" Jason left Alistair is alone thinking what the fuck he just did.

 

Val Royeaux Orlais 

 

    Leliana heard that the king of Ferelden is going to the free marches she wonders if the hero of Ferelden is with him. she got a letter from him recently saying he did move on and had a relationship with Nathaniel Howe and now he traveling with the king to krikwall. 'that good i have to go see him well i am not really doing anything the divine is busy and i think Cassandra should have her well guarded" Leliana booked passage to krikwall. Leliana is praying to the maker "maker guide me and my friends to a safe journey". she knew it was going to be a bad adventure. 


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Hawke are going to the docks of Krikwall to see their Warden contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but have not been posting busy family problems.

 

Kirkwall Docks

Anders is walking though the lower city with Hawke holding hands to see the warden contact "you know Hawke i love you." Hawke grinned and stopped grab his hands "as do i Love you know Isabella is stalking us." Anders looked back and saw her "i know at least she is enjoying her self lets go." Hawke got to the docks with Anders but saw shroud "hello Anders." said Shroud "Hawke nice it is to see you your brother is doing fine. but that's all i can say." Hawke hated grey wardens rules "thanks i think now who is this contact." Anders told this to hawke already but last night was somewhat great "i guess the drinks we had Isabella had us do a game to see how many shots we can do, i mean you justice won't let me get drunk I heard it is the hero of Ferelden."

Shroud thought about him "yes i told the wardens at HQ i request his presence he seen more action and weird shit more than any warden there and he killed a Archdemon and survive." Anders knew about this he traveled with him during the mothers control in the coastlands "yes lets move on." everyone agreed and got to the dock that is for king Alistair. Isabella spoke to Hawke and Anders "did i ever tell you how I meet him." Anders sighed "oh no not again." Hawke didn't want to disappoint her "sure go ahead." Isabella was sitting on the edge on the dock "it was at the pearl the brothel at denerim it was the best sex i ever had i thought he was a stuck up noble but he wasn't nice, charming, handsome did i ever tell you how is dagger size is."

Anders is barely making a smile and cover his mouth. Hawke decided to push more "so how big is it Isabella." Isabella showed a drawing of it "here i got a drawing i made of it." "excuse me" Anders left to go vomit over there she gave Hawke the drawing "wait a sec this a drawing of a dagger i thought it was a cock." the dagger was beautiful and hand grip was dwarven and the blade was elven with runes "you told me to stop that i am trying you guys always think that i talk about sex or dirty stuff."

Hawke went to Isabella "does he still have the dagger or did you steal it." Isabella took the dagger out of her belt "it was a gift after i taught him the basics of a duelist he told me (you are the most charming women and full of life) so ever since than i been trying to find him to give it back to him i mean it is shiny and it costs a lot of money.

How much i want to keep it but i made a promise to him." Anders came back and saw the ship coming to the harbor "hey it is here."

Kirkwall Harbor The Kings Ship

Alistair was on deck with the fresh air of the ship. Jason grab Alistair arm "wait i need to talk you." Alistiar shrugged him off "why i thought you made it clear you don't want anything to do with me." Jason wished he didn't take that deal with the old god "come on it important about darkspawn." Alistair anger flared up and went up to Jason "i could not care less about the darkspawn or you anything why did you do that to me in my cabin." Jason felt his breath on him Alistair was mad "i am sorry i just wanted to make you suffer after you dumped me."

Alistair hand was in a fist and shaking "i told you i was to become king i had to stop the Relationship. You are holding a grudge against that it is over." Jason crossed his arms "i am not holding a grudge it just why could the bastard, orphan King just love me." by then Alistair threw a punch to Jason and started repeatedly punching him. Jason caught his punch and kicked him off and drew his sword "Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to stop me getting my due." Alistair got his sword out and swing it vertical and a spinning attack "you are willing to kill a king it is a crime." Jason was in his stance blocked the strikes "no i just want to talk to you about me." Isabella was on the ship everyone was watching "yeah this is might take away."

Jason saw the crowd and put away his sword "Isabella." "Jason." Jason was happy to see her "queen of the seas i remember it did not take you much to yell sailor." Isabella cheeks blushed Shroud sighed "enough hello i am warden shroud." he went up to Jason and gave a handshake "yes can we move on i have a boyfriend to get back to." Anders said "another one what happened to the elf zevran you told me about." Jason and gang was walking off the ship Alistair and his guards went to the viscount keep "he told me he will miss me but the crows are hunting him he is on the run." Isabella liked zevran he was something.

"Good but anyway i have to get back to the hanged man just wanted to see you again Jason." Isabella waved goodbye. Shroud went into a dark alley with Hawke, Anders, and Jason "alright here is the help i need we found a prison of a old god no tainted northwest of Kirkwall." Jason can't know this is a coincidence "yeah i read the report why did you want me for." Shroud explained why "you killed a archdemon and survived."

Jason hates it when people think he is immortal "just because i killed a archdemon that doesn't mean i am immortal i mean i heard clarel is better looking for old gods." Shroud drew his sword "you will your warden commander of ferelden and a cousland one of the surviving members come on think of all the life's your will be saving." Jason thought for a minute "i will not be manipulated." he pushed Shroud and is walking off.

Shroud ran to him blocking his way "your a warden it is your duty to destroy the blight." Jason was in no mood he want Nathainal and Alistair "I'm going to kill every last one of them and the Wardens are Collateral damage." Shroud could not believe what he was hearing, "And then what? Then you return to vigil's keep to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil Warden? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? but you swore when you drank that darkspawn blood. There is no take backs."

Jason was still pissed off cause of Alistair he hated how the Wardens always order him around like a slave "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this mission offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Shroud can't understand why he is acting like this it must be of king Alistair his paranoia is getting in the way of the mission "look i know your angry and mad at Alistair but i understand what you are going through." Jason saw another warden come up to Shroud and said "we have to go or we are not going to make it before the darkspawn set up camp by the entrance."

So he did something to finally leave this stupid club he drew his sword Shroud and the others are wondering what he is going to do next. "You know you have every right to be mad at me but I Talked to the old god before you did. he promised me free from the blight."

The Elder Warden spoke to stop Jason cause it looks like he is about to something wrong "Love dies. Mercy is for the strong You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the free marches, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." Jason takes this all in for a few moments, then he speeds towards the other Warden, stabs him viciously in the chest, then drops him. Jason speaks with blood dripping from his sword. "Your friend will be dead by night, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal right is that what you believe. Who has the power now, friend?" Jason faces off with Shroud, who says nothing. After a moment Jason smiles around at the crowd then turns and leave. But  not before Shroud stops Jason.

Shroud knew this can't be true it's impossible "how did you do it." Jason smiled "You see, Shroud, like Clarel, you've always enjoyed our Blighted existence. Duncan, of course, slaughtered and consumed his own, where as you be came pretentious and dull... much like this talk." he showed the amulet and threw it to him 'here have it i have no longer need it." Shroud catch it and yell "Jason you come back right now it is your duty." Jason still walking away "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. I am quitting the wardens."

Jason walked off. Hawke said grabbing Anders hand "why is he not helping i heard he was a nice person and saved Ferelden." Anders knew what was going on Jason needed a friend he told him everything "well he loved the king Alistair but he turned him down for the crown and he was crushed."

Shroud understood he patted Anders on the back "talk to him get him to join when he does meet us outside the city." Hawke turned to Anders "do you really think you can get through to him to me he does want to be saved." Anders kissed Hawke meeting warm lips into a passionately kiss "he will he is my friend and justice too cause well lets say they have a history." Hawke holding Anders

"do I want to know." Anders shock his head "no you really don't." Hawke knew he had to ask "tell me." Anders can't it is a secret and he was with hawke no secrets "well Justice and Jason was how to put it well..." Hawke hated waiting "please i can handle it let me guess they were in love?" Anders nodded no "nope murder boyfriends  killing you know bloodily murder the romance was never there. Well if you count the numbered times they did it. If you want to called it that."

The Champion could not grasp it "they were killers then." Anders sat down on a box "in a way but so are we bandits, slavers, and darkspawn." Hawke stopped Anders and spoke more about Justice and Jason romance "hey explain please i thought you didn't have justice in your body back in the Couslands." He didn't want to answer this question he told Jason he would never tell. But this was his lover no secrets. "Justice took a body of a warden that was dead.

Not on purpose, in some way  Velanna did some magic  healed skin and body from decaying to make him handsome again." Hawke knew that sounded gross he told him "go on." Anders  sat down on a bench hawke followed and hold his hands "Nathainal felt jealous over the over amount of time He spent with Justice. The killings that Jason were doing was out of Alistair, this is what Justice and Jason said to me when i talk to him about it." Jason told Anders while standing besides Justice in vigils keep in the main hall.

"Loneliness, Anders That's why Justice and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone." Anders finished the story and saw Hawkes face. But Anders was not done "Jason took a women i liked back when after the defeat of the mother. Her name was Namaya." 

 

Three years ago Amaranthine City Near the Fountain

 

Namaya sits down on the edge of a stone fountain. She puts her champagne glass down next to her and takes her shawl off. Jason approaches her, his clothes and face blood-spattered.

"Good evening, Namaya. You're looking for Anders. I'd like to have a word with him myself."

He has a bottle of champagne clutched in one of his hands. Namaya looks up at him, terrified."Jason please, don't hurt him. He's my Lover. He's all I have."

    Jason smiled and is inches apart from her.  "And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?"

Jason grabs Namaya by the back of the neck. Namaya screams, but Jason dunks her head into the water surrounding the fountain. Namaya struggles to fight Jason off but he continues to hold her head under. Finally, Namaya takes her last breath and the life leaves her eyes. Jason takes his hand off her neck and walks away, leaving Namayas body in the fountain

 

End flashback

 

Hawke is anger is flaring up and he saw Anders tears going his cheek "Why what did you do? He had no right why he did not get arrested." Anders dried his tears faced him "I just didn't take part of Jasons killings so he did that to Namaya for revenge. In fact the Wardens didn't care and Amaranthine guard thought it was a bandit mugging." Hawke embraced Anders while he is feeling sad for bringing up bad memories. So they stayed their for however how long.

 

 

The hero of Ferelden is going to the hanged man, He opened the door and paid for a table "damn it oh Nathainal i wished I brought you." Isabella sat down next to "who is that your boy friend now." Jason took a drink of one of the drinks that Isabella got him 'wow that is strong what is that?" Isabella tasted it "its qunari liquor but it will knock you on your ass but your the first person who didn't." Jason took a another drink "what do you want Isabella."  She got out her dagger that Jason gave her "here i want to give it back to you.'

He remember this dagger "hey i been looking for that but i gave it to you as a gift." Isabella pushed it more to him  "i know but i can't take it."

 

Jason grab the dagger and gave it back to Isabella "yes you can it is a gift we are friends." Isabella took it back "thanks so what are you doing drinking and not with Alistair." Jason told her what he has to with Shroud and the old god talking to him "wow that would get me a lot of gold talking to a Old God." Jason sighed "focus should i take the deal or what." Isabella admit to him "i would but that's me but do what your heart tells you Jason."

Jason nodded and drank the last of the Qunari Liquor "thanks i am going to my room i payed for." Isabella helped him "no your not i am helping you there." Jason is drunk and is walking weird "want to have sex with me Isabella." that got Isabella attention but she can't take advantage of him like this "how much i would it no your intoxicated maybe after then ask." Isabella walked him into his room and put him down on his bed "Isabella your the closet Friend ever." he passed out Isabella smiled and close his door and went back to drinking.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Wait Family crap and more Drama and in a crisis my Stuck up cousin kicked me out found a Old acquaintance and took me in. Here is another Chapter I hope you guys like it.

 

  Jason woke up his head feels like crap and he slowly got up and saw his surroundings "wow how much did i drink anyway what am i was suppose to do." he got his effects maric sword and brought the belt that had the sword on it and put it on him. Jason felt pain in his Taint again "Damn it."

Lusacan voice started saying "you turned against me how dare you." the old god was pissed so he did something to Jason his blood started to hurt like acid. Jason was in pain and he fell to the ground "Well i changed my mind i don't need a old god powers I am me."

Lusacan appeared his eyes glowed then Jason is pinned to the wall "you made a deal there is no way out Warden." Jason struggled and fought it but Lusacan is too strong "I don't like being order what to do. I have done enough of that three years ago." The old god came closer to him and touched the wardens chest he was in unspeakable pain. Jason is fighting the hold Lusacan has over him.

He tried to grab for his sword it is hard to reach for it then Lusacan pushed hard in Jasons chest he grabbed Jason heart "submit or die Warden." Jason could not accept this but he just wanted Alistair to love him one last time.

Then he gripped Lusacan arm and tried to pull his arm out his hands started glowing and he pushed Lusacan back to the other side of the wall Jason entire body began to glow dark and black Lusacan awed and surprised "What are you? I have not seen your kind since the before the blights in Tevinter ."

Jason drew his sword and went in his stance "tell me what is this your doing." the old god was in terror and fear he was about to fade away "I am not doing it, you will learn soon enough." Lusacan is gone Jason is alone he put his sword away and went over to the wall and punched it "Damn I need to know." and so Jason left the room and went through the Hanged man and Isebella said "Hey jason can i talk to you." Jason was to busy trying to find out who he is and didn't even hear Isabella he left the tavern.

Jason is in Lowtown then he found Hawke and Anders "hey Blondie." Anders reacted and saw The Hero of Ferelden "why you did you call me Blondie." Hawke look at him he was covered in blood then Jason replied to Anders "cause it fits now i need to speak to Fenris."

Anders crossed his arms and questioned him "Why and is that blood?" Jason look down at his Warden clothes it was blood but the wound where Lusacan tried to extract his heart is healed. "Its private and yes it is my blood now where he is." Hawke knows where he is so he said "At Danaruis mansion." hawke looked at Anders with worry "we will show you the way." Jason followed Anders and Hawke to Fenris house.

 

Danaruis Mansion Hightown

 

Jason went in the mansion without knocking and raised his voice "Fenris you come here right now." Hawke and Anders followed Jason in but tried to clam Jason down "Jason you don't want him to be pissed off Anders did that once not pretty." Fenris came walking the stairs in the parlor and clapping his hands "This must be the Hero of Ferelden can i say he has no manners."

The Warden drew his sword but Hawke went in front of Jason and got his staff out "Fenris is my friend you will not hurt him." Blondie reached for Jason "hey what is wrong with you back in Amaranthine or Vigils keep you weren't like this it is cause of Alistair."

Jason sighed and thought about Alistair so he was so pissed because he was bottling this feelings for almost 3 years now "Yes does that make you happy I miss him, I want him Not to mention after my hangover from The hanged man last night The Old God came to me and almost killed me I used him." Everyone was surprised  that a old god spoke to a Warden it has never happened before, Jason was in pain and suffering Anders could see it so he tried to move closer to Jason but he had his sword still out.

"Look Jason I will help you and we will stand by your side just drop the sword." Jason is still looking in Anders eyes and then thought about the despair, Anger, and hate he felt because of Alistair. "No, you just want to help your self."

The Warden eyes were full of rage and fire fenris was in front of Jason and began "What do you want." The Warden answered by dropping his sword "There you feel better now Lusacan one of the old gods said my powers were not seen since before the blights in Tevinter thats why i went to you."

 

The Elf is walking around Jason checking him out he sensed Darkness lingering its faint but its there "Show me the power."

Then A rage demon appear with two shades "we are here for you Warden by the order of Lusacan." Anders, Hawke and Fenris went in their stance and ready there weapons But Jason stopped them "No let me deal with this." Anders is torn between helping his Friend or watching him to died "I have to help you." Hawke grabbed Anders "Honey wait if he is everything you told me he can take care of him self." Anders kiss Hawke "Yeah I know."

Jason made a disgusted noise he picked up marics sword and gripped it. Fenris saw the power growing the warden was covered in a dark glow darkness coming from him. The Warden slashed the sword to the shade then something was happening the blade and his power is bound together Jason put out his hand at the demons and a surge off Dark energy came exploding out and melted the demons destroy them.

Jason felt the power go then he was weak from the power exhausted he fell to the floor on one knee. Then Anders face was like oh my god "Damn that was I don't know how to describe it."

Hawke was still holding Anders and was Awed too "Yeah it was Badass it has to be Blood Magic." Fenris and Anders looked at Hawke with a stupid look "Well i can tell you one thing that was not Blood Magic it is something different more powerful than magic." said Fenris. But Anders went over to Jason "One more thing the templars if they knew your door got in the blast they would be coming soon, come Jason now."

Fenris sat down with a bottle of wine "I will stay make up a story now we will meet with the full group tonight." Hawke and Anders agreed they helped Jason to Hawkes estate.

 

Hawke Estate

 

Jason saw a few people in house the warden must be Hallucinating or is he "Bodahn is that you." The dwarf came rushing to Aid for Jason "Yes it has been a while."Anders closed the door quickly and his lover went to find healing herbs and potions Jason sat in front of the fire.

"You know this is not what i wanted come to the free marches deal with the Warden Crap and go back home at vigils keep I have someone waiting for me."

Anders agreed and took the healing herbs form Hawke and tried to make it into a Potion "I felt the same way with Karl But i am happy now."

Blondie gave the potion to Jason he gulped it. Then Jason tasted it he spit it out and threw the bottle to the wall "That taste like Darkspawn Blood it is nasty." Hawke is mad cause he just clean his house now there is a Potion mix stain and glass on the ground "You know you were invited as a guest don't screw it up."

Jason gave Hawke a Angry Face with no emotion, Then Alistair came in, his face is with worry and care "Jason if i didn't leave you alone and your bleeding how can i help." Anders and Hawke notice the bleeding it was coming from Jasons ears. But Jason Shrugged and got up it looks like he going to leave. "I am shocked that you cared my King what are you doing here to show moral support or have you come in and rescue me."

Alistair just left a important meeting with the viscount for Jason now he is acting like a asshole "You know I do love you I am sorry for leaving you all those years ago." Jason laughed while Smiling "if you were sorry you wouldn't have left me I will go for a drink."

Hawke stopped Jason by standing in front of him "What is wrong with you Alistair came for you because he cares about you." Jason touched Hawkes chest with his hand "I got nothing to say to you."

He pushed Hawke out of the way Then Alistair came out "Jason what would your family think of you and what do you Brother think. Family  _is_  power, Jason. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what we swore to one four years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own lover, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your lover. We will build a home here together. So do this mission with Wardens and i will come."

 Alistair has placed a hand on Jasons shoulder. Jason brings his own hand to Alistair's neck in a lovely gesture. He wanted Alistair back so bad but love is weakness he believe it after he broke his heart  "No." He began walking away from the estate. Alistair watch as his lover went in the streets of Hightown. But he chased after him a few blocks in high town he saw him Jason holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Alistair arrive, and speaks to him without turning.

 

"Have I not made myself clear my desire to be left alone?" Alistair is walking closer to Jason trying to reach him before he is lost forever "Oh, you demand to be left alone at least the four years. Your words have ceased to have impact." Jason throws the bottle on the ground, where it bursts. Jason is shouting with anger "Why must you keep harping on about the Mission or us? That warden I struck will In fact, is probably dead already."

 

Alistair speed up to Jason, holding his hand around his lovers throat. Threatening Jason standing his ground "You will not walk away from this!" Jason felt Alistair's hand tight around his neck he said angry "Let. Me. Go."  Alistair throws Jason against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him angry too, shouting "I WILL NOT!"

He is stunned how Alistair was able to catch him off guard like that "Don't make me say it again." Alistair picked up Jason again by his shirt collar "I will not let go. I will never let go" Jason grabs Alistair and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Alistair stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Jason, holding the rod in his hand "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." Alistair speeds up and hits Jason with the iron rod "If I have to beat you as I broke your heart, to remind you of your own humanity – (Alistair hits Jason again) – to care about anything..."

 

He tries to hit Jason again, but this time Jason is faster. Jason grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his lover. Jason hurls Alistair a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Jason breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Alistair, who is still lying on the ground "You're beyond pathetic, Alistair. I should kill you."

Alistair is looking up at Jason with his sword ready he is on the ground bleeding "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his Relationship whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" Jason is smiling he finally got what he wanted so replied "I haven't cared about anything for you for 4 years now. Why on earth do you?" Alistair never got to say the truth to Jason before Queen Anora told him it would have been inappropriate  and wrong "Because I failed you. Because the first time our Relationship could have gone more I discard it, Anora said it would been wrong so i was under pressure. I made a promise to you: always, and forever."

 

Jason starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand to his lover. Alistair takes Jasons hand and stands up. "You are a sentimental fool." Alistair sighed and looked at Jason and tried to give him a embrace but before Jason stopped him "nope it is to soon for me lets just focus on that mission I will meet you down by the citys gates tomorrow morning." Alistair felt likr he had to say something "I am sorry." Jason was walking away he heard him but just kept on moving to lowtown.

  
  


 

Lowtown Kirkwall

 

Jason was now in Lowtown he saw a struggle a mugger or a bandit with a Templar. He drew his sword and stabbed the bandit man in the back and he turned to do a side shoulder attack to the mugger his arm came off Then the Templar cut off the Muggers head with his Templar sword.

Jason turned to the Templar "are you okay?" The templar lost all his senses he put off his helmet it was a man with blond hair gel back "Jason is that you." Jason felt his passion go up "Cullen what are you doing here." they dropped their swords and went into a embrace, Jason felt Cullens face with his hands "I missed you since the time at The circle of Magi been a while." He moved into a Passionate kiss.

Cullen Kissed back and felt Jasons warm lips to his cold ones but Jason felt like he was cheating on Nathaniel "Damn it." he broke the kiss, Cullen is still holding Jason and asked him "Whats wrong." Jason sighed and explained the truth to him everything being here and Alistair "Plus i need a place to stay after i spent all my money at the hanged man last night."

Cullen was shocked and not Surprised with Jason everything he has been through "Alright I have a room at the Hanged man it is only one bed though." Jason is smiling for once happiness but Guilt he is with Another person already. "Okay lets go."

They are now in Cullens room "it is not pretty like the Templars quarters but it will do I have a meeting with Meredith but I am not going Cause of you."

Jason lay down on the bed "it that the women who hates magic and mages i heard about in Ferelden." Cullen sat down on the other side of the bed and looked at him "Yes but enough about her i will just say i was held up killing mages or capture them." Cullen cuddle next to Jason and said before falling asleep "I love you so much i missed you."

Jason sighed felt guilt again he was with someone already what he is Isebella he told himself "I am not her i am me i can have a lot of people." Jason saw Cullen went asleep "I love you too." he shut his eyes and embraced Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with Flemeth and the hand to hand combat scene

 

  Jason woke up he was tried last night with Alistairs fight. He saw Cullen still sleeping next to him Jason bent down and gave a kiss to Cullen's head "sorry cullen I have to go." He grabbed his things and before he left he looked back and shut the door to his room.

Jason bump into Isabella his sword fell on the ground "damn." He picked it up Isabella cross her arms "who was it last night I thought you wanted Alistair. Tell me how good was him."

He is no mood to play gossip or talk about boys He smiled at her "I am sorry Isabella but no i didn't have sex with him last night. later please I have Warden duty's." Jason he shut her out and just keep moving and left the hanged man. He smelled the air it was fresh dawn morning he fixed his gear and went down to the gates and saw Shroud, Hawke, Anders, and Alistair "oh great." he said.

Shroud first came up to him and punch him in the face "that was for Roy he did died last night." Jason felt the pain on his face it was a good punch "that i deserved." Then he threw another punch but Jason caught it with his hands. Shroud was awed how he caught it "Now Shroud I don't think i deserve that one. now please I can go back into kirkwall and not help you drop your stance."

He did but not before he said something to Jason "I told the Wardens at weisshaupt they are pissed so you are court marshaled and striped of your warden rank. But that is only if we find that old god until then you are my prisoner."

Alistair saw Jason face getting mad he step in and spoke to Shroud "look I am King of Ferelden I can vouch for him for the warden I made him mad and he took it out on one of your men for i am sorry." Jason felt somewhat happy Alistair defend him like that He walked over to Hawke and Anders "so how were your night guys."

Anders spoke in a well manner "perfect thanks i heard what happened he has no right to do this he forced you." Jason sighed and looked at Alistair fighting with Shroud "yeah he was kind of demanding." Hawke step in "your telling me i thought Anders was bad when i first meet him all i can think of was a mage all he could talk about was freedom, war, and no peace."

That sparked Anders it like his heart broke a little "what i thought you said i was the most handsome guy you ever met anyhow i will take it out on you later." Jason made a disgusted noise 'enough this is not getting us no where."

Shroud stopped and remember the mission "yes thanks Jason lets go the entrance should be near follow me."

The king moved next to Jason and grabbed his hand "There is a hearing for you once we get back at vigils keep. All the elder wardens are going to be their from Weisshaupt if you found guilty you will be stripped of your warden rank and brought dishonor upon the order."

 

Jason does not know what to think revenge or compassion "if we get back and if they do simple kill them all and i will take over weisshaupt." Alistair smiled a bit and stopped him "look this is not a game okay there are rules and you broke one please face them for me."

The warden sighed and turned to his surroundings deeproads "we are here alistair be careful." every one drew their weapons. Shroud said with caution "we should wait cause darkspawn traps and worse." Jason made a disgusted noise and kept on walking his new powers its like he can sense the traps "come on follow me I know where we are going." Alistair caught up to jason he is ahead from the full group and reached for his hand but Jason caught it and said "Don't Alistair you have done enough."

He felt wronged so he pulled Jason into another hall in the deep roads seprate from the group "I saved you Jace. What more do you want?" Jason is being pinned to the stone wall by Alistair.

He felt like everyone is trying to control him he smiled and began "What is it Duncan tried teaching? Ah, yes The true Warden warrior hones his fear like a blade!" He lost it he thought morrigan was bad with insults. So he threw a punch to Jason face, then drew his sword.

Jason recovered with in seconds He felt this pure energy flowing in him he went in his stance "should i make the first move or you." Alistair bowed and locked eyes with Jason "I Respect my elders you first."

 

Jason smirks before lunging for Alistair. Jason has just been tossed into a stone wall by Alistair, making him so angry he speeds over to Alistair and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully. Alistair throws several punches,

which Jason blocks with his bloodied hands before he spins on one foot and kicks Alistair in the face. Jason then grabs Alistair in a choke-hold, "loosing your nerve Lover."

Forcing Alistair to try to break free by choking Jason as well. After a moment, Jason twists his wrist and slams the heel of his hand against Alistairs nose, which causes him to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. He's thrown into the darkspawn empty camp and leans against it for a moment as Jason grabs him by the neck and slams his head against the catapult.

They slide down the Catapult, and Alistair puts one of his feet against the weapon racks for leverage so he can have the force to slam Jason in the face with a metal statue he grabbed from the ground.

Jason pants as he recovers from the blow, and Alistair throws the statue onto the floor before bracing for their next round. Jason roundhouse kicks Alistair in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away and land in a heap on the ground.

Alistair tries his best to quickly get back on his feet, but when Jason lunges for him at speed, Shroud appears in front of him and grabs him roughly by the arms to stop him.

"Control yourself this is why you never be high leader at weisshaupt." They stopped fighting Jason took Shrouds hand off of him. Then Shroud put handcuffs on jason, He tried to move and saw what Shroud did to him. He used his powers and broke the cuffs.

Jason grabs him by the arms and shoves him backwards, "Now, you think that I am not worthy to be a Warden but I think it's everyone else getting into my bloody business and not knowing when to back off!" Shroud looks terrified breaths deeply as he rubs his arm from where Jason squeezed it.

Then Jason turn his attention back to Alistair and said "Take a swing at me, huh? All these side-steps and parries... Even the way you fight is boring." Alistair and Jason were bleeding a lot and bruised.

Meanwhile Anders and hawke caught up to the rest of the group "Perhaps we should let them fight? After all, they can't actually kill each other." hawke said while watching. Anders gave hawke a mad look "what i know of Jason he might anyhow this is not getting us nowhere we need to work together."

 

Alistair spoke to Jason walking up to him " It's an odd critique, considering all your flair and flourish couldn't keep you from being bested the last time I broke your heart three years ago."

Furious, Jason leaps a dozen feet into the air and lunges at him with his makeshift stake. He tackles Alistair, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions. while Alistair and Jason continue to fight.

Just as Jason kicks Alistair to the floor. He then straddles Alistair, and though he tries to stake jason while he's down. Jason easily turns the stake on him, and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him Jason smirks "Not as weak as you remember, am I?"

Jason breaks the stake out of his grip and goes to stake him, but Alistair throws a darkspawn dagger at Anders, forcing Jason to use new power he speeds quick toward him and catch it before it stabs him in the face. This gives Alistair the opportunity he needs to steal the sword back. Jason stabs Alistair in the chest with Marics sword.

Anders yelled "NO!" Jason backhands him, which throws him backwards before he falls to the ground. Hawke went over to see if Anders was alright 'Anders are you okay." he got up and saw what Jason did killed the king of ferelden "shit we are fucked?" Jason saw Alistair coughing up blood and kneeled down "now we are even you broke my heart I stabbed yours."

Alistair was fading quick and said "I love you I am sorry. But when someone fallen so far and learned nothing but fear, anger, and paranoia its your failing. Instead of Love and Happi-" He was gone alistair died by Jasons hands. Then Something shaked Jason he saw the blood on his hands his lovers. He started crying tears streaming from his face "how could I love him No it can not end like this." Jason kiss Alistairs lips cold and bloody.

Then Shroud pointed his sword to Jason "How dare you. if this gets out that wardens killed the king of Ferelden we will be traitors. i am the senior Warden here I hereby sentence you to death." Anders draw his staff and blocked his attack. Shroud is Awed Then Blondie said "No you won't kill him." but it was not him Justice came in and looked at Jason "You return to by my side empty handed." Jason still Cradling Alistair dead corpse "I missed you. But my new powers maybe." Justice was gone Anders came back he tried to remember what happened but justice won't let him.

"Anders you okay." said Hawke He grabbed Anders and passionately kiss him they moved like water in a summers eve. Until Jason placed his hands on Alistair's chest where is wound is and focus his powers "i will not lose you again we made a vow always and forever."

Dark black purple energy is around Jason. He tried to convert the energy into Alistair's Wound but nothing "why is it not working Damn it."

Shroud placed a hand on Jason shoulder "we need to keep moving darkspawn in coming." Anders and hawke went next to Shroud Then Jason turned to them " I am not coming and i will catch up." Hawke knew that be chaos he would die from the horde of darkspawn "No you can't." Jason turned to face Shroud "Well, at least you'll die knowing the bastard finally got his due." Jason did a blast shot to the roof the tunnel is collapsing.

They were cut from each Anders woke up and saw the rocks and colplessd path "No." he trid to dig out some of the rocks. Shroud yelled "enough he made his sacrifice we have a mission lets go." Hawke picked up Anders he started to cry on Hawke shoulder. They went deeper to the old gods prison.

 

Meanwhile Jason is surrounded by Darkspawn He dropped his lovers corpse Then he drew his sword "Fine you want a fight you got one." One of the hurlocks leaps to Jason to gut him. The Warden thought they have changed cause of the architect "I guess not."

He brought up his hand and dark energy blasts came out and killed many Hurlocks. More advanced some of the Genlocks were taking Alistairs corpse Jason jumped and lunged at them and did a ground slam of the dark energy it rip them apart arms, legs and darkspawn parts went flying killed most of them. The Rest of the darkspawn went running sacred. Jason saw what he did he brought up his hands and saw them glowing black and began laughing "Yes this Power it is perfect."

Then he heard a noise or a glow deeper in the tunnel he found Alistairs corpse it was undamaged well aside from the stab wound He picked up his lifeless body and brought it over his shoulder and began walking to the noise.

A few miles later Jason felt weak the weight on the body and the fight over exhausted him he kept on walking "Damn it I feel terrible and Anders had the food." Jason is beginning to feel weaker he has to find a way to heal Alistair or bring him back.

The Warden vision is is blurry he can't see anymore so kept on moving but he swear he saw a person in front of the light or something then he felt the pain took over. Jason fell to the ground and is barely awake He is reaching for Alistair he dropped "I will save you." he passed out.

A women came up to him and said "my my it has been a while old friend." she picked up the Warden and the kings corpse.

 

Jason is feeling pain all over his body. But he felt weird drained of energy and smelled someone is cooking something. Then he woke up and saw he was still in the deeproads Jason sat up. He is still out of it but he swear he must be hallucinating. "Flemeth is that you?"

She is putting a barrier spell up and turned to face Jason and spoke "Yes I saved you again and healed your wounds. But for the corpse there is something i can for him." Jason stood up and saw his weapons, He quickly put them on and then turned to his attention back to Flemeth "i thought you said we won't meet again. Judging from the help your offering doesn't come without a price."

Flemeth saw down on a rock and open her grimoire "I lied about that. Your a smart boy so the deal is I will bring back Alistair but when you get to the old gods prison their is this artifact that i need it."

She showed the picture in her Grimoire it looks like a metal orb and it has markings on it elven kind. jason studied it then replied "I don't know why do you want it? Morrigan told me to careful if i ran into you." Flemeth closed the grimoire and stood up walked over to Alistairs corpse "you don't need to understand child i offering a way to bring back your boyfriend. Plus how is my daughter?"

Jason doesnt know what to think? morrigan told him she is not truly human or any blood mage. He walked up to her and she is waiting for handshake so He gripped her hand and shoke it "we have a deal. where do you want me to drop off the orb at." She smiled and began laughing "you ask to many questions you will know when the time is right. I need one thing from you for the spell. Your blood."

Flemeth had Alistair moved to the center of the camp and made markings on the ground a circle that has Alistair in it and several elf's symbols. Jason doesn't know He felt like ha had to say anything. "what is this spell Flemeth?" She placed her grimoire in front of her it floated and spoke "well if your curious. It is very old magic and blood. It can bring back someone but it has to be tied to the one that killed them and the most fun part is he is bound to you." Jason is overjoyed to find out such a spell exist. Flemeth hands him the goblet and a knife "so should i do the honors or you." He grabbed the knife and slit his wrist the blood dripped down to the goblet. Flemeth stopped Jason and took the goblet "that should be enough." He lost a lot of blood the cup was full he sat down "should be enough anymore blood i would have died." Flemeth poured it on Alistair and set the cup on the floor "now hush."

She is in the middle of quietly performing the spell, Flemeth is waving her hands over Alistair while she casts the spell. Jason is still sitting and observes the spell. However, due to how fast Flemeth is speaking and how loud the music is.

The incantation is still unintelligible. The Blood was wedged between her fingers as she chants, but she lets it drop into the bowl just as the contents are set ablaze, causing a burst of flames so tall and powerful that it turns into what resembles a tornado made of fire.

Jason's eyes widen in horror when he realizes the spell is successful and smiles and lets the satisfaction of his triumph flow through him. Finally, the flames vanish with such force it knock over Jason to the ground.

Then Alistair awoke his eyes saw flemeth and Jason "you killed me." Jason got back up and went over to Alistair. Warm lips meeting Alistair cold ones. They moved passionately, then Flemeth spoke "now two more things 1)get that orb and the debt is paid in full. 2) this spell he is bound to you means if you get cut or bad wounded he will feel it and have the same wound to you guys are one." Alistair is holding hands with Jason and saw Flemeth and said "thank you again." she grabbed her grimoire and started to leave and said "Be careful the old god still has a influnce on you and a friend will betray you for power."

Then she disappeared Jason turned to Alistair and saw his brown eyes "I was angry and I am sorry I killed you." He put one hand on Jasons face and smiled "Its fine i forgive you now i wonder what flemeth meant about a old god influnace on you and a traitor." Jason is feeling guilty for ally with him but is there no way to change the past now "Right we have alot to talk about lets go Flemeth gave a map to the old gods prison."

Alistair smiled and they hold hands while walking deeper into the earth


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, and decide to something weird Spoiler alert plot twist. So be nice.

  
Kirkwall Lowtown, The Hanged Man

 

Leliana walked in and saw the traven she heard that Jason is here. She walked up to the bartender "do you know a guy named Jason? does he got a room by any chance." He pointed to a women in pirate outfit "she knows who you are talking about?" Leliana thought for one second who is that women? "why does she look familiar oh shit it is Isabella."

She walked over to her and said "Isabella." She is drinking a Orlais wine and looks like is cleaning weapons about to travel somewhere. Isabella look up and after dropping her dagger on the table "Leiiana great to see you!" she smiled and Leliana answered her "okay i guess i was told you might know where is the hero of Ferelden."

She recalled that he spent the night with Cullen the templar but he checked out this morning "Well last i heard he spent a night with a templar called Cullen." That sparked her she remembered Him from the ferelden circle of magi tower he was a mess Jason helped him through it.

"Where is he?" Isabella got up from her chair and began to gather her effects "He went to the circle and asking the knight-commander for help to track down Jason." Leliana heard stories about Meredith bad ones "thanks Isabella." she ran off to the gallows.

 

The Gallows, Kirkwall

 

Cullen is pacing and yelling at Meredith "how could you not take this seriously. The hero of ferelden is gone." She is siting in her chair in her office in the gallows and siging papers "I am the knight-commander not you. Blood mages and apostates are more important to deal with, missing wardens are not my problem."

He slam his fist on her desk "You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member I could never get my head far enough up my own ass." Meredith she stood up and looked him in the eyes with a straight stare "your passions are overtaking your morals." Cullen lips went into a evil grin "What morals this is duty? You know I used to look up to you about making mages locked up and everything you do. But all i can see is a scared weak little girl. Before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own knight commander."

Meredith takes this all in for a few moments, then she walked towards Cullen her second in command "you are here by expelled by the templar order. Your name and rank is gone and in history no one will remember your name."

He just lost the respect for the women and lunged. Meredith backhands Cullen so hard that he flies backward to the wall, causing Meredith to leap to her feet to fight against him. Cullen gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, Meredith only has time to lunge at him before Cullen hits her in the chin with a right hook and sends her flying to the floor then Meredith got up and looked at Cullen.

"How dare you hit me. I am your knight commander." Cullen has a broken nose and is bleeding "Well first you fired me so you are nothing to me anymore."

Leliana she came in and saw the struggle and said "I am left hand of the divine. I was sent here to find The hero of Ferelden despite your lack of failure to your duties." Meredith fixed her armor and found a cloth and began wiping up the blood on her face she said "My duties to find blood mages and apostates." She went over to Cullen and comfort him "Your okay lets go we will find him together."

Meredith grabbed Cullen arms and said "you are not running, I saved you and helped you. When you told me about what happened at the circle in ferelden i was there for you." Leliana is helping Cullen to the door out of her office. But He let go of her and turned to face The knight-commander "I am free now. No longer begging for scraps for your affection. But Jason, and his friends care more about me than you ever did."

 

They left the circle Cullen is outside of the Circle doors, bandaging his hand over how hard he hit Meredith. "I hate her. I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her..." Leliana came out the circle with supplies and rations "Just Breathe, just breathe. You haven't felt this rage before."

He hated how that women has so much power and no one is doing anything about it. Cullen drew his sword and began climbing those steps back into the Circle not before Leliana stopped in front of him. "Leliana , she's not gonna stop. She's just gonna keep pushing and pushing." She finally told Cullen "Well, If you wanna kill her... I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen. It'll feel really good for about 10 seconds... But, rage is a really powerfull feeling. But guilt... It'll destory you. So you can either go after her or you can help me find my friend and get the hell out of here."

He looked into her eyes thought about it shes right "okay lets go."

 

They got to the darkspawn entrance cave "Here we are Cullen be warned Darkspawn are nasty and show no mercy." Cullen drew his sword and follow Leliana into the entrance the light from the sun begans to fade and it is darkness except for burning torches on the wall.

So Cullen and Leliana both grabbed a torch for light "Where do suppose we began Leliana?" She grabbed into her pack and got out a necklace "Before the end of blight, my Friend morrigan acted a plan this necklace can follow his steps and where he is?" Cullen saw it glow but it had a dark aura to it "how does it work?"

Leliana remembered morrigan used blood magic knowing it is a sin and using it "blood magic. But i think finding your ex is more important than a little spell." That sparked Cullen go into his templar training but Leliana is right a little spell is fine finding the hero of ferelden is important.

Then he began to see blue footsteps appear on the stone ground going northeast. "This way Cullen. For some reason there should a lot more darkspawn here why?" They arrived at what appears to be a darkspawn camp but it was half destroyed. Leliana hold the necklace over area It shine on the ground red a lot of red "It appears to be a battle between Humans, but not darkspawn cause they have black blood."

Cullen knew something was off so he saw a piece of a cloth it look familiar. He bent down to pick it up it is armband he gave to Jason for a gift three years that has the templar logo on it. "Jason was here i gave this to him as a gift."

Leliana took the armband and then she turn her attention back to the blood "One set of this blood came from Jason yet the necklace to doing something else like there was a other... I think Grey Warden." Cullen remembered that King Alistair is visiting Kirkwall maybe it was him "Alistair it could be. Jason told me before he left that they had a huge fight over what happened in the past. Maybe this time it went to far."

Leliana could not believe that Jason has changed so much. Maybe after what happened with Alistair it has made him cold and contiunes to hide his lonelys with cruelty. "i could have stopped this It was my idea to make Alistair king i changed Jasons mind." Cullen went closer to Leliana and comfort her "Hey stay strong, come on the blood trial goes this way." Cullen went first then followed by Leliana deeper in the deep roads.

 

The Old God Prison, Deep Roads

 

Jason saw the door to Lusacan Prison or he thought it was it looked Ancient. The Prison had a darkness aura coming out the door it. "The door it is open somone is already here i wonder who?" Jason said drewing his sword. Yet Alistair also drew his sword but he felt like it has to be trap or something, "So Jace what do you feel? Its like a empty feeling of i don't know quite how to say it." Jason finished his sentence while they walked through the entrance to the Prison. "Darkspawn and dwarfs."

They saw a Massacre of corpses, Darkspawn and dwarfs. Blood everywhere, gore and missing limbs. Alistair check one body it is chewed up "damn so i wonder who or what did this?" Meanwhile Jason sensed a presence he doesn't know how but he does "we got two live ones over there."

He point to the rubble over next to the stairs leading up and they hear breathing. Jason began clearing the rubble and Alistair said "who ever you are just stay calm." They are hearing coughing, but jason began to sense something. It is a calm and gentle presense, Jason knew only person to have that. He cleared the rubble and saw Anders and Hawke in bad caution.

"Anders your okay." Alistair checked hawkes wounds he seems to be okay but just knocked out. The mage had a warden sword stuck in his chest it is a mircale he is still alive, Jason is Cradling Anders but the mage told him "It is Shroud he betrayed us he is going to free the old god. I tried to stop him but."

Jason smiled meet his eyes to anders and put one hand to his face "I have to save you." Anders shake his head no he cough up blood "No stop him, saving me will not save world." He placed his hands on Anders chest where is wound is and focus his powers dark black purple energy is around Jason. He tried to convert the energy into Anders "First I am sorry about Namaya. But I did back in vigils keep it was my method for Alistair breaking my heart."

He brought his hand up to Jasons face and smiled "its in the past go after Shroud stop him." Then he past out from to much blood loss, Hawke cradle anders in his arms "you should go I can watch over him."

Jason nodded and walked to alistair, He embraced Alistair into a kiss slowly meet his lips to Alistair. It tasted brilliant Jasons warm lips meeting his. They moved passionately in the tower, Jason broke the kiss and looked at Alistair "stay here i can handle him." He shake his head no "Jace two wardens is better than one." Jason smiled and he is still the embrace holding Alistair.

Then he punched Alistair in the face hard enough to knock him out. Hawke saw what happened "what fuck did you do?" Jason told hawke while he is climbing the stairs "There is no power in love. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Jason touched his cheek it is bleeding from the punch he gave alistair, "Ouch i have to careful with him."

Jason arrived he saw the old god in the cage and Shroud outside of it preparing to open it with amulet i gave him. "Now, how would you like to die in combat or your knees?" Jason said to Lusacan and his slave.

Shroud turned around "tough talk coming from a man who's about to die." Jason began laughing and kept on getting closer to him "your funny you really believe a god cares about mortals he will turn on you."

  
Shroud lashes out at Jason and they begin a ferocious sword fight. They work their way into the rest of the prison interior. Jason kicks Shroud, jumps higher to top of the cage holding Lusacan. Jason, move their fight higher so they kept on climbing stairs leading to the top of the tower.

As the swords fly. Jason uses every trick he had to kill Shroud. fade magic bombs began to explode around them around Jason he work his way back down to where the prison is fighting Shroud. The fighting is intense. Jason is on the defensive but he has multiple cuts and wounds. Jason is bleeding a lot it is a miracle he is still alive.

"Damn it i thought i could win this on my own he is strong even with my new powers." As he jumps up on the table center of the room. Shroud slides across the table, knocking Jason over. Jason grabs Shrouds sword as he falls. Shroud quickly got Jasons sword. Jason did a back flip kick to Shroud he is staggered but didn't stop him he went behind Jason and did a Rear elbow attack he uppercut Jasons head blood dripping from his face. The battle intensifies Jason lock swords with Shroud. Alistair came in and saw Jason getting beaten so he interrupted and drew his sword.

They regain their footing and the battle continues. Alistair kicks Shroud away. They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the the east side of the prison is knocked open. They continue battling deeper in the prison. Jason and Alistair forces Logan down a narrow hall way, and Shroud is trapped into a dead end.

  
Shroud looks over the wall behin him and ran up the wall. Alistair swinge his sword but it hit the stone, Shroud landed in behind them and told them "keep up." Then he ran to back to the cage. Jason and Alistair has no choice but to run back the center prison following Shroud. Shroud almost used the last his stenght to free Lusacan "your to late one more lock this world would burn."

Jason is behind Shroud but Alistair said "your insane we will stop you." But Jason stabbed him in the back, marics sword pierced Shrouds heart. He felt the pain and his life hanging and slipping fast "Never forget I stopped you."

Jason said in his ear. Shroud fell to the ground he is crawing to the cage and reach to touch Lusacan he did. A blinding light came, when the light began to fade Jason saw Shroud back up "I killed you." Shroud smiled "he is dead I am Lusacan now Kneel." Lusacan force Jason and Alistair to their knees with the taint in there body. "beg for mercy and I can still grant your wish both of you."

Alistair told the god with anger "Fuck you." Lusacan punched him "pity." Alistair is on the ground bleeding in the face. Then the god moved to Jason and curve his face. Jason said "Don't touch me." Lusacan moved down to his level "now i know you want it deep down in you mind you want power and be ruler of the wardens. take my deal we can destroy them and I can give you immortality."

Jason couldn't think he want the wardens dead but the pain they did and yet he wanted to live forever and can't die "ok deal immortal first." Lusacan smiled and forced him back up. Alistair yelled "Jason no how could you?" Jason didn't speak.

Luscan knew Jason is telling the truth he could read his mind so he touched Jasons heart and put a powerful blast in it 'there your immortal now kill him." Jason turned to face Alistair and had his sword ready to kill him.

Cullen and Leliana arrived in the prison and saw Jason ready to kill Alistair. They ready there swords Leliana "Jason no what are you doing your not a murder you love alistair killing him will not bring back the lost." Jason smiled and told her "well i know but it will make me feel good." He is about to strike but gave alistair a eyebrow nodded. Then Jason turned around and cut off Shrouds head. Alistair brought his sword through Lusacan heart. "how i read your mind?"

He said in a spirt form outside Shroud dead corpse Jason holds Alistair "Love is power thats how we were able to beat you." Alistair and Jason brought up there Hands and blinding light came up and the beam hit Lusacan spirt.

Jason told him "oh yeah thanks for the immortality." Then his essance is gone. Jason and Alistair looked to Cullen and Leliana, they gave each other a group hug "Leliana great to see you!" Alistair told her. Cullen is aware of the alistair love thing with Jason "so did we end the threat."Jason looked around the old prison " Yes we did lets go back to kirkwall. I have a hearing to get too." But He went inside the cage that hold the old god he saw the elven thing that flemeths needs it is right there. "Damn it i wished i knew more about this before giving that women a doomsday device or something."

Jason picked it up the stranges thing happened the orb has green lightning on it now. It actived it show him a vision, he saw the whole world in flames and the sky is like a rift in the fade. Then it showed him Alistair and him still there but a voice says to him "you both have the power to stop the Elder one he is awake. But in six years be at the place you call the temple of sacred ashes. Keep the orb it will be safe for you and give the thing you want the most power, don't give it to that old lady."

He nodded went back in real life and saw Anders come up to him "what wrong you been standing there for like a hour now lets go already." He didn't tell Anders so he just put the orb in his pack.

 

Kirkwall Hightown Hawkes Estate

 

Cullen is the library reading about darkspawn, Jason came in "hey we need to talk about us." Cullen put down the book and looked at him in the eyes "look now your old flame is back, it is wrong we had our fun." Jason felt really bad for doing this "Cullen what we had was real and i still care about you." he went up to kiss Cullen but he is pushed away "Don't make me feel better we are both adults just know i still care, i will be your love forever long it takes." Cullen put one hand on Jason face he smiled and left the room. Jason in the room alone then Alistair came in and hugged Jason from behind " i hear I am sorry." He is crying Jason tears is going down his face "I love you Alistair."

Alistair saw Jason turn around to face still in a embrace "if you love cullen then stop loving me and go after him." jason nooded his head no "I can't." He passionatley kiss Alistair wrapping his hands over his head. Alistair Kissed Jason back with warm lips and curved his face.

He was surprised but stiffen then slowly in his embrace. jason stopped "we have to back to vigils keep my hearing." Alistair remembered that it is anooying Shroud turned evil so we have to explain this. "Yes I got a plan." Jason is awed began to ask "may i ask how." Alistair smiled. They left the room Jason saw Anders upstairs talking to hawke so he told Alistair "i will be with you just give me a minute."

Jason went up the stairs and saw Hawke saying to Anders "I am sorry letting Shroud hurt you i should have been stronger." He smiled with passion so he hugged Hawke "your fine as you are and besides Jason saved me." Jason interrupt "Excuse me sorry to interrupt but may i speak to anders alone." Anders let go of Hawke "its okay he is my Friend." They went into Hawkes room, Jason saw his wounds healed or at least in good shape "so i see you are feeling better."

Anders sighed and sat down on the bed "just leave please." He did know what anders was talking about "I can't not until i tell you something." Anders saw him take out something it is a braclet that belonged to Namaya "how dare you take that from her body." Anders is getting angry. Then Jason took a step back "i did when i killed her i want to give it to you. I am sorry you cared about her a lot and what i did was unforgivable."

He reached for the bracelet it still smelled like her "thank you I forgive you but I hate that you took away from me." Jason smiled and gave anders a hug " I know you fight for the mages and freedom, But just be careful don't take it to far." He is still the embraced hug Anders patted Jasons back "Alright i will take your advice. Good bye old firend." Jason went out the room and found AListair 'come on lets go." So they left Kirkwall to go back to Ferelden.

 

Two weeks later they arrived vigils keep, Alistair and Jason drop anchor at Amaranthine and walked to vigils keep. It still looks the same Jason thought "Alistair I need to talk to you." Alistair saw the wall and gate but he felt Jasons hand go sweaty "Why?"

He explained the story behind his Nathainal howe and three years they were together "So yeah maybe this is not a good idea i mean i did loved him more than you." Alistair kept on walking to the keep and turn around to face his lover in the face "look i love you but if you want to leave me for him. I understand."

Jason couldnt think he didn't have alistair for so long and now he is back in his arms but that guilt for Nathainal. He is starting to feel that anger feeling again like he did three years ago "thanks but i don't know lets deal with this stupid trial." Jason saw people waiting for him Oghren, Nathainal, Velanna, and The Senior Wardens for his arrest. He approached them and said "hey guys i am back."

Nathainal ran to Jason and embraced him and gave a hungrily kiss to Jaces lips, Jason is kissing back with force and love but he felt like he is betraying Alistair.

Then The Senior elder warden Achilles got out a pair of cuffs and said "touching but we need to take this tratior in the cells until the hearing." everyone drew their weapons and Velanna told him "you can't he saved us all and what i hear Warden commander Shroud betrayed us to a old god." Achilles had a whole Warden garrsion with him and told them "we know but great action he needs puishment for killing a fellow brother." Jason smiled still had no weapon drawed "not 2 minutes home and someone wants to kill me, plus barking orders in my home."

Achilles crossed his arms and began laughing "your no longer warden commander and you are nothing to the order. now this trail will explain your guilty or not." Jason knew this would happened he came closer to Achilles and said "you got me the bastard who done so many evil deeds ."

He brought out hands to be cuffed. The senior Warden smiled he would be promoted for this for sure, Jason saw the cuffs about to be on him instead he drew his sword and inpaled the wardens heart with marics sword "how dare you? i will go to weisshaupt and kill every warden there. Then i will take it over and build a order of Wardens."

Then he took out his sword from Achilles and told the remaining wardens "go tell Weisshaupt i will be waiting." They ran off, Oghren laughed and said "go on you nugs run and don't come back." Nathainal is behind Jason and told him "so going after the wardens huh? sign me up lover."

 

Later in the grand throne room Jason took back his chair he sat down "Now I feel home." He said to his Friends and then Velanna replied "why would the Wardens betray us like that?" The commander stood up grabbed something from his back pocket it is a letter Shroud told the grand warden at Weisshaupt.

"let me read it. If your reading this then i am dead from Jason the traitor i am sending you a amulet that can find old gods and unlock them we need that power in order to destroy the remain darkspawn." Oghren looked puzzled Shroud is madman so he raised his hand and spoke with worry "Shroud is insane and how the wardens at HQ do to us."

They all looked at Jason with mad faces, Jason honestly told them "The amulet is dangerous it feeds on your darkness and gets rid of all emotions and makes you a slave to the last old god. So in other words a mindless drone." Alistair interveined "i have seen it so right now there is nothing we can break the hold." Jasons lover Nathainal is his second in command "are we really going to wipe out the wardens i mean there should be a lot for another blight."

Jason missed his input and honesty so he brought his hand Nathainal into a lovers embrace, stared into his face and curve his cheek with one of his cold hands "fine we will do peace talks but it will take time to reach them."

He smiled and kiss Jason on his lips but lately he felt colder and more different the last he saw him "are you okay? Ever since you came back you feel more different changed?" Jason felt instantly guilty "we need to talk about us and more recent developments." Nathainal squeezed his arm and leaned closer to him "is this about Alistair?" He nodded, yet Alistair knew what is going on so he said to everyone "the arling of vigils keep need a moment with his XO alone everyone out." They left the room who are that left is Jason and Nathainal "your right nate it is about Alistair."

Nathainal knew this is going to be bad so he kept a open mind "your with Alistair aren't you? how could you i was worried sick about about you." Jason tried to grab Nate but he pushed away by Nathainal he told him "did he order you to sleep with him?" He remained silent for a minute and told him "no baby i didn't i just kissed him it is my deep desire for him. Don't be jealous i have a dozen boyfriends waiting for a spot to be with me."

Nate knew he has multiple boyfriends, but curious why is Jason trying to still be with me. Jason went up to nate again and slowly wanting a hug he had his hand wide open "I am sorry you didn't derserve that we been together for three years and you helped me."

He went into Jasons arms and felt the warmness yet he grabbed his face and kiss him hungrily. Jason kiss back like it been a whole year they been apart, his warm lips began smacking Nates lips but it they were cold very cold.

He broke the kiss and cradle him in his arms. Then he saw Nate go into a sezier, his ears are bleeding and so are his eyes "Nate speak to me! Nate. Someone help a medic or something."

Alistair came in and so did everyone else, Velanna is the only mage there so she said "what happened?" she did a spell that should stop the bleeding but it will not last long. Jason follow her into the med wing "we were kissing then his lips felt cold then his body started shaking and the blood came."

Velanna told Jason and Alistair to put him on the table and did a scan spell of the body to tell whats wrong with him. "I need to work and space you guys need to leave now."

Jason said in fear "no i can't leave him i am staying." Velanna she got out a more med tools and herbs from the cabinets "if you keep me from my dutys he will die." Alistair put a hand on Jasons shoulder "come on we will be ouside of the door. I promise he is capable hands." They left the room and are out side the metal door siting on the castle stone "you know Alistair what we did in the free marches was stupid. He found out we had a fight if he dies i would be able to tell him how much i love him."

Alistair knew his chance with Jason Cousland is gone he hugged him and told Jason "it was I am sorry and I am leaving back to Denerim it seems I have done enough." Jason felt guilty and told him "no don't leave me again this is not your fault. Please stay."

He let go of him and stood up and told him the truth "I am the real reason why you left vigils keep I faked a threat and lied about the viscount meeting just to see you again and face you." Jason couldnt believe it nate was telling the truth three weeks ago. Nate ambushed him before he left saying the wardens did not request your aid and said it was being taken care of. He punched Alistair in the face hard,

Alistair fell back to the wall and saw Jasons hand bloody "I derserved that." Jason knew flemeths words were true "someone will betray me. Leave now I want nothing to do with you." Alistair reached out to Jason with his hands "Jace." he was cut off from Jasons sword in his face "get out look i know we are both immortal so i couldn't kill you anyhow. Now get out." Alistair left the hall, Jason is alone again he went and sat down on the floor with his knees against his chest "I could of been here with Nate and instead of hanging around Alistair."

 

The Next Day Morning, Vigils Keep

 

Jason is asleep in a couch across the hall. He began wake up. Jason is feeling the sunlight on his face, he woke up and saw a blue morning sky the breeze is toxic through a window.

Velanna walked up to him "good i been looking all over for you." He got up and looked at her long blonde hair is a glow in the sun "is he okay?" Velanna looked happy this is bad news so she waved and told him to follow. They into the room with Nate asleep on a bed "I've done all i can for him. He was posioned a rare one."

He knew everybody here no one could of done this well those grey wardens that came. "oh shit it was Achllies i bet."

She grabbed hold of his hands and showed him a piece of paper this is the cure for his posion it is called Mythal bliss. "well the posion i don't know the name but it is only found in the anderfalls near weisshaupt it is a plant gather a lot i should be able to cure him." Jason took the paper and went over to Nate kiss his cheek 'I should be back my love."

Velanna stopped him before he left "you know it is a long trip to weisshaupt four months. Depends how lucky you can be. Now I can try to do the same spell but just hurry i placed a request for Wynn at the circle maybe she can help. Keep him alive longer."

Jason smiled and told her "she would help and tell her i said thank you." He went to his room gather his suppiles, weapons, coin a lot of it. He is walking out of Vigils Keep and passed the fair that is going on in the castle for when the wardens saved Amaranthine it is has been a yearly thing. "I remember last year me and Nate went together. I will not let you down Nate." So he began his journey to save Nathaninal.

 

The Anderfalls, Near Weisshaupt Fortress

 

Four months later Jason arrived at weisshaupt and saw the fortress he is impressed it is the biggest fortress ever but he knew it is going to be empty very soon. He found the plants that Velanna told him to get so Jason grabbed them from the base and pulled the plant from the ground he got a few more just in case. Jason put in his pack and said "well i got it, I could go take a peek and find out who gave the order who almost killed my boyfriend."

So the Warden follow the trail leading up the fortress it is a part of the mountains gates and Warden guard told him "what business you have here?" Jason could kill these men now but he need to know first who did it, so he said "I am Jason cousland warden commander of Ferelden let me pass." The guard is awed and bowed to him "commander yes sir." He unlocked the gates, Jason walked in and saw a lot of Warden and griffons.

He saw a senior warden coming to him he looked in his late 20's tan skin, brown hair messy and a 5:00 shadow beard so did Jason, and he is well built. His face looks like Zervans "your visit is not scheduled why are you here?"

Jason crossed his arms and gave him a i am going to kill you look "At what point do you tell me something that keeps you from decorating the ground with your corpse." The senior wardens feels scared he took a step back "you wouldnt and i don't deserve that!" Jason drew his sword and pointed to his neck "Yes, i know, its going around. Someone here told Achilles to Posion my boyfriend, now we can do the easy way or the fun way. I promised Nathainal i wouldn't kill you guys but they are just words."

The warden pointed to the top of the fortress "I dont know maybe the Warden council can help you. I know achilles he wouldn't kill like that, he was forced."

Jason still kept his sword draw and said "Thanks. please show the way and if I were you I get out of Weisshaupt." The Warden realized that Jason is going to kill every one here "my name is Koth and Achilles is my brother and i will but this order need to change they forced my brother in to doing that because they were going to kill if he didn't. But Why the council did it no idea." Jason just got himself a ally so he put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to Koth "would you like me to help you for revenge." Koth looked in Jason eyes and wished he was stronger "Yes."

He and Koth is deeper in Weisshaupt so he reached out to koth and said "but first i want to find this Warden and kill him." Armored wardens guards flanke the door to either side of it. Both saluted Jason, Koth and the doors to the council room.

Opened to reveal a long, wide hallway lined with office doors to the right and left, and ending in a large pair of double doorson which were engraved the words The Warden Council Room.

Two more armed and armored Wardens soldiers stood guard at the doors. They exited the hall and strode down a another hall. The offices to either side of them were stood empty, all of them showing signs of a murder or worse.

When he and Koth reached the end of the hall, The Wardens saluted parted, and said "I am sorry brothers but the council is in session." Words burst from Jason before he could stop them.

"Move now!" The Wardens looked at each other and then back to Jason "Sorry sir no one gets in here."

 

Jason looked at Koth and said "you ready." He nodded, Jason lashed out to his right with his sword, a gaping gap to a soldiers spin. The soldier collapsed at Koths feet. Koth leapt bacj the scythed his blade low, through the legs of the other guard. That one went down, Jason saw more Guards coming he did telekinetic blast cleared a path to the council room.

Jason kicked the door in the double doors fell tot he ground, they entered the council room. He took a cloth to clean the blood of his sword while he is doing that he told the council "Now which one of you heartless bastards try to poison Nathainal howe?"

The main council member looked like the leader at Weisshaput he stood up and said "what makes you think we had anything to about it." Koth explained to the council how Achilles was forced to poison Nathainal if he didn't they would kill me, "now i know it is one of you gave the order but i want to know is why?"

The leader spoke "I am so sorry if I knew about this i would have stopped it, my name is Cain." Jason is smiling and laughing with joy so he grabbed a council member by the neck brought her to a choke hold and he had his sword next to the womens neck "I don't care who ever you show your self? I have proof you gave the order."

No answer again Warden Commander Clarel stood up and told him "your longer a brother and koth i am disappointed in you, get out of here." Koth knew wardens were stuborn and turned to Jason "what do we do?" He just smiled and brought his sword closer to her neck "lets have a deal you guys tell me who posioned him and i will let you guys all live. If not i will kill everybody here."

Cain didn't know Jason is stupid or brave "how a man couldn't kill every warden here it would be impossible." Jason took a step closer to the round table and wardens are standing up now watching him "I am immortal a old god gave that power so by all means try."

Clarel admit to Jason and came forward "I did it I gave order it was to teach you a lesson we are hear how you killed innocent beings in cold blood." The leader spoke to Clarel "How could you we do what we have to do Clarel what i hear he was grieving." Some Wardens try to take down Jason, but he snaps their necks easily. Jason stretches out both hands "I guess this is the day where the wardens meet their end." Jason rises again and continues killing Wardens, Koth ran up the wall and jumped down and broke a mans neck. He kicked down Clarel to the floor "And thus ends your tedious little life."

Just before Jason brought his arm down to kill her she did a faclon punch to Jason that sent back flying she ran and koth kicked a warden into the wall struture. Two more wardens appeared. Jason told them "shall we."

They jumped towards him. the women kicked him then threw a sword into Jasons chest. Jason took out the sword and slashed the women in half and saw the man came up behind him saw a dagger. jason did a backflip and decap the women. "Clarel i know your here I will find you even if i have to kill everyone here."

He turned to koth "if you have family left here, or lovers get them out now." Koth nodded and ran to his love ones. Jason ran to one on the left and hook him. His head exploded then he did a back kick and grabbed in her chest rip her heart out. He back going down the fortress and finding Clarel "Clarel come out this will be your last."

Jason killed everything that moved all the way to the courtyard and found her and some of her followers "What would Duncan say if he saw what you've become?" she shake her head "what ever happens to me i stand by what i did."

Clarel came at him and did a high kick and a uppercut. Jason finally fell back but not on the floor, Jason recovered and saw a table threw it at her and ran brought the sword to her chest, Clarel was on the ground then she brought her legs on the sword and fling it aside and kicked Jason. Jason found a another sword and slashed to her chest she blocked it with the knifes and then Clarel kicked him. Jason jumped up and did a back flip kick she is staggered but didn't stop her she went behind Jason and did a Rear elbow attack the knifes slashed Jason chest blood dripping from his torso the wound healed. she saw it healed he is right he is immortal, Jason ran behind her did a spinning side kick she fell back bleeding and wounds "if your going to kill me that do it."

Jason bend down to her level and told her "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will. Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are NOTHING to me anymore. Plus tell the world the Wardens are gone and their fortress destoryed."

Then she saw the whole Weisshaupt exploded from a bombs a lot and said "you monster that is my home." He punched her "this could be avoided if you didn't posion my lover now go before i change my mind." She and her followers ran in the hills.

Koth came up behind him "Clarel kill my family so they didn't make it if you don't mind i want to serve you." Jason smiled and hugged him "thanks and she will get whats coming to her soon count on it. Lets go back to vigils keep." So they made the trip back to Vigils Keep.

 

Four Months Later they arrvied at Vigils keep Jason is running though the halls and found the med wing and saw Nate still breathing 'oh thank the maker." Velanna came in and said "good your and not a moment to soon do you have it." Jason gave her the pack it had the plants in it "i got a lot just in case."

A few moments later Velanna did a spell with the plants they melted in the Nates body. Then he woke up fast sitting on the bed "Jason are you here?" Jason leaped in his arms they fell back on to the matress, He kissed him Jason passionately with his cold sweaty lips meeting warm ones Jasons. He broke the kiss "how long was i out?"

Jason knew it was long so he told his lover "8 months I so worried about you and we need to talk about who poisoned you." Nathainal couldn't believe he was out for 8 months and he hear Jason say posion "Poison it that why i was out and almost killed who did it?"

He told him the truth "So Warden commander Clarel poison you and gave the order Achilles to do it." Nathainal felt like this was his fault he was the let those wardens in with Jasons say so "you did what you had to do and I still love you for it."

They kiss and can live happy ever after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started with dragon age Inquisition with a different view point and another plot twist but be nice please. 
> 
> Elven words are spoken 
> 
> shemlen: human  
> Banal'ras :Shadow  
> Bellanaris: Eternity  
> Ma ghilana mir din'an: "Guide me into death"  
> Fen'Harel ma halam: "Dread Wolf ends you."

 

Five Years Later

 

Haven, on that day before the explosion

  
Jasons POV

 

I was invited by the divine to form a alliance with the wardens, yet he thought to himself they are all gone except his at vigils keep and that bitch Clarel rogue faction. It has been a weird fucked up five years, first the circles rebelled, second I been disowned by my brother for killing every warden is last six years for poisoning my husband, and third the only happy thing happened that i married Nathainal when i got back from the anderfalls and healed him. Besides i need to be here on the day it happens that voice told me and I will be powerful.

 

Jason entered the temple and saw no one there it is empty so he drew his sword expanded his awareness with his new powers he gain 6 years ago. He saw a warden body on the ground dead looked like a mage yet something was off about it. There it is a void of nothing just a slave or was. He saw a Chantry monk hiding and said "don't hurt me." Jason dropped his sword and tried to help the man "what happened?"

The monk is in very bad shape he spoke scared " Darkspawn or something came in had wardens dragging in the Divine saying something about a sacrifice."

Jason was to late to save him he is dead. So Jason dropped his body and picked up marics sword, to follow the Void presence. He reached the room that had that cold void presence he open the door he couldn't believe his eyes "what's going on here?"

It was the architect well it looked like him and Wardens with demons next to them and holding the Divine hostage, Corypheus saw him and said "kill the intruder."

The mage wardens are preparing to strike but now before The Divine took the orb out of Corphues hands and threw it to Jason. he picked it up the Orb activated making the energy given off of the last one he found but the pain and engraving it is making on his right hand it is unspeakable then it exploded he blacked out.

 

He woke up what appears to be a basement of sorts with chains on his arms and legs, Jason pushed him self up from the ground yet the chains kept him there but the mark that Orb made is there but it started hurting and glowing green "damn it."

Then the door just flew open like it was forced he saw Cassandra said "tell me what happened everyone at the conclave is dead and we saw you in the fade." Jason really doesn't know anything after he saw the Divine so he told her "I don't know." She picked Jason hand and showed him the mark "Then explain this." Jason knew innocent people die all the time but he does not care "I really don't know and now my kill mark is the highest in all of Thedas."

Cassandra punched him in the face and said "your lying." Leliana came in "Jason your in deep shit just try to remember." he could not believe his close friend is against him "fine a women but nothing else now un cuff me before i get angry." Leliana went to him and was going to uncuff him until Cassandra stopped her "he is genocide killer he destroyed the wardens everyone knows plus what he did here you can't."

Leliana told her while she is unlocked the cuffs "I trust him and what ever he did at Weisshaupt is his own reasons." Cassandra made a disgusted noise and told Leliana "go to the command post I will bring him there."

She waved bye to Jason and left, Cassandra tried to help up to his feet but Jason got up on his own "I am fine seeker." the seeker told him to follow "come on i need to show you something." Jason anger is rising and his paranoia they are going to show his death sentence or worse he went out of the Chantry and saw a hole in the sky just like fade.

"That voice was right but i need to find Nate he was here when i went to the temple." Cassandra knew something is off from Jason cousland so she grabbed him to moved they kept on following the trail the destroyed temple "come on the people mourn for the Divine she was suppose to end the war between mages and Templars." Jason scoffed and told her "do you really i care about your religion and the Divine where is Nate."

 

Cassandra knew he is a power hungry tyrant that Leliana told her he is a hero "we are here open the gate." The guards did, They went into the valley and run into demons killed them then Cassandra said "we have allies here." Jason saw a elf and dwarf fighting demons then he unleashed a force blast of Fade shadow magic and torn them into the void.

Then Solas took his hand brought it up the Fade rift and something is happened is just closed and then Jason spoke "do I know you?" Solas told him honest "No i don't think so and your mark closed the rift." He notice that but he has the other orb in his pack he got back from Cassandra he is hearing that voice again "don't trust him he is Fen'harel the dread wolf." Jason could not believe that the voice must be lying and then she spoke again "it is the truth you will learn when the time is right."

He said "thanks but i can take care of myself." Then Varric withdrew his crossbow and said "hey Jason been a while."

Jason waved at Varric "hey anyhow lets move." So they reached the command post He saw Leliana and some Chantry guy arguing "That man is a genocide killer he slaughter the wardens now the conclave lock him up." Cassandra step in and told him "he can help seal the breach despite what he did." The warden smiled and went to Chancellor Roderick "Now i really really hates threats i will do what i want to do." He told them "I am going this way if any one wants to come they can." So they charged the foot gate.

  
He kicked a demon on the ground and killed it and saw another demon run up to him and he did a falcon punch but the rage demon dodged it but it kicked him into the stone structure from left over ruins. Two more demons appeared. Jason went into a stance "shall we" they jumped towards him.

The demon kicked him then threw a sword into Jasons chest. He took out the sword and slashed the shade in half and saw the spirit came up behind him saw a dagger. Jason did a back flip and slashed it in half.  
Jasons walked into the now destroyed temple his armor is drenched with blood.

He saw a demon come from the rift and saw other demons surrounding him. the warden ran to one on the left and punched him. it exploded then he did a back kick did a long slash to gut rage demon. A demon came at him and did a fireball. Finally fell back but not on the floor, Jason recovered and saw a sword threw it killed the demon, Then he put his hand up and mark closed the rift and said "wow that felt good."

 

Then Cullen came up behind him "been a while Jason." Jason knew that voice it is Cullen his Friend and somewhat lover in the past he put away his sword, faced him "Cullen."

He knew whatever Jason did over the last years is fine Jason helped him get over what happened at circle despite how he left things he felt happy and somewhat saved "so six years and no contact not even a letter i was worried sick about you." Cullen went up to Jason and punched him the face then Cassandra said to cullen "restrain yourself commander he will save us." Jason brought up his hand to his left jaw saw the blood he didn't get mad just guilty "I know i am sorry cleaning up some messes."

Cullen then just dove into his arms into a hug, Jason caught him and hugged him back and said in his ear "I am sorry about your job and well everything." He just stood in this lovers embrace for Jason, even Cullen feels coldness coming from him "its fine that was my doing not yours but i really did try to find you everyone calls you a genocide killer but i see a brave handsome man who is changing the world."

 

Jason smiled yet he told him tightening his arms around Cullen "Thank you for-" before he could finished Solas came and touched Jason arm and said "human emotions are for another day we have to fix the breach." Cullen knew he get angry but he just lets him. Jason let go of Cullen and to face Solas gave him i am going to kill you look but his eyebrows went into a mad face "Now i have known you for 5 minutes i really hate your tone." So he took out a orb from his pack and said "does this look familiar Dread Wolf." Solas knew he was found out what could he do his powers has not yet fully returned he lied "no i don't know what you mean?"

The warden grew more angry he activated the other Orb it unleashed more power into Jason he is glowing from the leaking energy "Somnaborium (Vessels of Dreams) so any last words God." Solas raised his weapon and looked like he is making a portal escaping "i would be the one to free the elven gods from the Veil not some power hungry fool." Solas made the portal and is about step through "don't you run from i am not talking to you."

So he used his powers and picked him up with telekinesis and slam him up down on the stone snow ground. Solas tried to fight back somehow he could not he is immortal and unlimited power and strength "Fen'Harel ma halam, Ma ghilana mir din'an and shemlen live in Bellanaris of Banal'ras." Jason smiled and told him "its funny I can understand you now I am going to put you in the Veil where you belong with other elven gods." Solas is screaming and fighting but he is way to strong for Jason the immortal.

 Jason opened a portal to the veil and picked him up and said "enjoy your centuries of void and nothing." He pushed him into the portal and a green blinding light came.

  
Cullen saw the light go dim and saw the aftermath "I could believe it Solas was the dread wolf it does makes perfect sense though anyhow we wasted enough time here we can discuss this later the breach." Cassandra knew Cullen is right about the threat "alright Varric your with me Warden commander your with Cullen."

So Jason, Cullen entered the the main room and saw the main breach point 'this should close it Jason but i am no mage so first time for everything." Jason knew this might not work he looked at his right hand the mark is still there and hurting "Yeah but please stay next to me in case the worse happens."Cullen grabbed Jason and Intimately kiss him likes it the last time he will ever see him again yet he feels guilty that Jason is married thought but it has been so long. He hungrily kiss back with lust one his hand is on Cullens ass the other is on the back of his head. Cullen broke the kiss and said "I love you just want to say that in case we all die." he smiled and told Cullen "Likewise Commander." 

He hugged him from behind and touched his right hand and brought it up towards the breach "ready when you are." So a beam of green energy unleashed from Jasons hand to the breach point the nexus of the breach is somewhat working but enough power. Jason is using all of his power but it is to much. Then the nexus of the breach exploded and went up and to the fade rift in the sky but not before the blast it knocked him unconscious. Cullen woke up and saw Jason lying unconscious and so he picked him up and went back to Haven he told him 'don't die now the world need you and i need you too." 


End file.
